the girl who loved shikamaru
by Uchiha-Sasuke's-Wife
Summary: shikamaruxooc ok so i dont really like shikamaru all that much hes my like 7th fav but i lov sasuke and itachi and sasori but this story is bout a girl who LOVES shikamaru and shikamaru is to afraid and all the stuff yup    rated m cuz mite get bad


HEYYY PEOPLE LOVE U ALL LOL. This fanfic is for my buddy Alyssa009. She asked me to rite one for her and i said yes of course hehehe lol i love naruto shippuden but personally I LOVE SASORI AND SASUKE AND ITACHI BUT I ONLY HAVE SASUKE LEFT TO LOVE:(((( LOL BUT ALYSSA009 asked for one avout shikamaru she lovs him i do too a little but i love sasori and sasuke and itachi wayyyyyy more. Well enough about my life on with this story hope u like Alyssa009! Eww its raining and im in the car nasty! I dont wanna crash ahh. Lol hehe im on my i pod and my bf is driving dont worry im ok. Lol heres the story!

Disclaimer: i dont own naruto and do not make money from making these stories and dont own anyone but my character i made up in this story...

The girl who loved shikamaru!

I am a part of the foundation. I have now emotions and no one can change that. I have no life perpose except to serve danzo and i risk my life for lord danzo and only him. I am a colored girl with curly hair down to my lower back with green eyes and have a birth mark on my chin. I really dont have any emotions but i think thats changing...  
Chapter one: should i love him  
Alyssa was sitting on the bench with her dog mask on it was a normal hot and sweaty day like always. She wasnt paying attention to anyone or anything at all. When someone sat down next to her and started talking to her when she finally noticed it was the man of her dreams, literally she had dreams of him, shikamaru talking to her. "hey is that you alyssa?" said shikamaru.  
"huh oh shikamaru its you, you scared me." alyssa said. Shikamaru laughed, haha me scaring you i dought that are you sure haha i think you would scare me more with that dog mask on. Alyssa smiled and took of her mask. Shikamaru laughed. "WHY ARE YOU LAUGHING?". Shikamaru stopped laughing and was now serious "Sai wanted to talk to you thats what he said last time i saw him." alyssa nodded and asked him were sai wanted to meet. Shikamaru answered he said at ichiraku ramen.(A/N sorry couldnt think of other places lol but im still scared/freaked out cuz i was typeing and my i pod connected to a random wifi and i didnt know and then my friend was msging me and it popped up suddenly and im listening to music and stuff and i was so freaked out i screamed lol. Yes its still raining at im still in the car ugh.) she nodded and headed of to ichiraku ramen to meet sai.

SHIKAMARUS POV

i walked up she didnt notice me until i sat down she seemed to be sad but i dont really know she is like sai when he was learning emotions. I wonder what sai wanted but what ever. She left without even saying see you later what was that about what a drag better go see if anyone needs anything done. So troublesome.

REG. POV

Alyssa was wondering what sai wanted. Then she got to ichiraku and saw sai and went up and sat down next to him. She was about to ask what it was he called her here for but he asked from nowhere "hey alyssa, do yiu like shikamaru?" she was kind of shocked but answered yes why wouldnt i? Sai said no i mean like do you love him? Alyssa blushed and stood up and almost shouted, why do you care and why are you asking? With the biggest blush covering her face. Sai laughed and said well we were talking a few days ago and he said he really liked you and wanted to ask you out but didnt kmow if he should or if you even feel the same way. "well if you must know yes i do like like him i must be going now goodbye! And with that she walked away pissed and a little embarresed. She really had nothing to do today since it was sunday so she walked back to her house and sat in her room being bored and listening to lucy by Nana until she heard a knock at the door of her apartment. "COME IN". She heard the door close and shut of her i pod and yelled "IM IN MY ROOM". The person that had just came in to her house was now standing in her doorway "hey alyssa, how are you?

Who do you think is in the doorway omg who is it idk u tell me and if you get it rite then you get a naruto shippuden dvd box set! Hehehe cliffie but yes i am making more chapters so GET OVER IT lol hehehe omg anyone who wants me to rite them a story msg me plzzzzz omg lov this song. "bring me to life " i lov it ok well plzzz review and ill make the next chapter and then post it as soon as i can so have a nice nite or day or after noon or midnite or WTF Y AM I SAYING THIS LOL JK HAV A NICE LIFE PLZ REVIEW LOVS U ALL HEHE NITE NITE! Damn my battery is at 20 percent well byeeeee! And yes I know this is short and please only nice comments and suggestions!


End file.
